Plan B!
by m i n i . w i n g s
Summary: [Yaoi: SasuNaru][AU]Sakura figures out that she has to use Naruto in able to get Sasuke to pay attention to her. The only thing wrong is that he doesn’t even like her... Plan B backfires on Sakura!
1. Plan A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, nor do I make any money offa this thing. Really, I'm broke! D:

* * *

****

**Plan A** (Rewritten o2.1o.2oo7)

"S-Sasuke! Matte!"

With a blush spreading quickly across her cheek, Haruno Sakura took a deep breath. She mustered all of her strength to turn the corner. The pink-haired girl knew what awaited her there; her fate, her destiny... she needed to follow this plan through, and this was the crucial moment. Trembling, she forced herself to look into a pair of dark, midnight eyes.

And immediately, she had to look back down before a nosebleed could start.

Indeed, even a second of Uchiha Sasuke's sparkly-sparkliness could cause a girl to have a heart attack or writhe around on the ground in a spazzing spell. Due to his good looks, flawless skin, cool demeanor, or just plain sexiness, the sixteen-years-old boy earned himself a fanclub the minute he stepped into the grounds of Konoha High two years ago. And Haruno Sakura, being one of the first to spot and talk to this prince, was self-proclaimed Number One Sasuke Fangirl, President of the Official Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub.

Even though she's obtained these titles, no person could possibly muster enough courage for the type of thing that she was about to do. Needless to say, no one has ever even _tried_ to do what she was about to do. She was face to face with the teen that all girls--and maybe even some guys--from her high school dreamed about dating. After all, Sasuke pwnz0rz all other eye candy.

"What?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked back up with a start, only to be blinded by Uchiha-smexiness once again, though with a stop-friggin'-stalking-me-and-go-away expression added on.

"A-ano," Sakura stuttered. It was a mistake to look back up, she realized. She was so full of nervous energy, there was no doubt that she would seem like an idiot in front of her crush. Heck, it was a mistake to ask him this in person! Why couldn't she use some other form of communication? Being a Sasuke stalke--err, fangirl or wife-to-be, she knew the phone number (cell, home, and even older brother's), street address, email address, and every possible connection to the boy. Inner-Sakura sighed in regret, nudging her physical self forward. It was too late to turn around. "I-I was wondering, Sasuke-kun... there's this dance coming up, and--"

"Not interested," Sasuke interrupted immediately, turning around. "If that's all you wanted to say, Sakura that was a big waste of my time."

Dejected, the pink-haired girl could only bask in the silence as her mind blanked. She watched as the teen walked away, footsteps muffled except for the occasional step on those crunchy leaves fallen from the barren trees. She couldn't think. Once again, Sasuke had said no. It wasn't the first time, but it _hurt_. The pain was as real as the first time...

"W-wait!" She yelled again, rushing forward this time to grab hold of Sasuke's arm. She flinched as he immediately pulled away. "Wh-why? Sasuke..." She said his name as if it would make things better. The hand that touched her prince was now in a tight fist, her other hand covering over it as she brought both of them to her chest. "It's been two years. I've loved you for that long, Sasuke-kun! Why... why can't you respond to my feelings?" She paused, something wet stinging her eyes causing her to close them to hold back the water works. It did her no good to cry in front of Sasuke-kun.

"...I'm not interested in _girls, _Sakura."

More leaf-crunching was heard, and then silence greeted her once again. The next time Sakura opened her green orbs, Sasuke was gone, not a trace of him lingered.

She frowned. What was that all about? Sasuke-kun wasn't interested in _girls?_ What type of girls? Sakura-type? The smart-type? So... Sasuke-kun actually preferred the stupid, pig-headed Ino-type?! That couldn't be right. Ino-pig was so stupid that she'd probably _never_ get a boyfriend. So maybe it's because...

Realization hit her like a 100-mph hydrogen-filled train with lighters(1). Quickly, she unzipped her bag, pulling out a mirror and inspecting herself closely. That was it! She wasn't wearing any make-up today! Silly Sakura, trying to ask people on a date when she wasn't even wearing _lipgloss!_ No wonder Sasuke-kun rejected her, she was being like an Ino today!

Nevertheless, her super-evil-intelligent-smart-great-I'm-gonna-make-Sasuke-mine-and-no-one-else's: Plan A had failed. She now needed another plan...

"Yosh! Time for plan B!" Talking to no one in particular, she grinned, shooting a fist up into the air. But then, she hesitated. "What _is_ plan B?"

- - -

Ten feet... five... almost there...

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

...shit.

"What, Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto got up from the ground, dusting himself slightly as he gave the teacher his best Fox-Grin-TM, sun-kissed golden locks and all. This, however, didn't seem to have an effect on Iruka as he marched down the isles with a pissed-off expression on his face. Really, Naruto wanted to poke the vein on top of his teacher's forehead just to see if it would pop at contact.

"Why are you crawling on the floor?"

"Crawling... on the floor?" Naruto repeated, stalling for time.

"Yes, crawling on the floor. Right now. In my first period class."

"Oh, uhm... I was trying to get back my pencil... sir. It's my... only one. So I had to pick it up."

"I see. Retrieving your pencil..."

"Yeah, it fell onto the floor..."

"...with your backpack on?"

Double shit.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Uzumaki Naruto reminded himself to get a new alarm clock as fast as possible. This was the third time in a row that he'd been late to Iruka-sensei's morning class, and no doubt the teacher was getting pissed at him, favorite student or not. Problem is, the blonde never found the _time_ to get one, not to mention the money.

Really, why _did _his foster-parents cut back his allowance for yet another month? It technically wasn't _his_ fault that he'd burnt a priceless oil painting in the house. What was so great about a picture of a vase anyway? That Van Gough guy was dead, so he couldn't care less.

And, famous dead painters aside, he still had a pissed-off history teacher in front of him to deal with.

"Uh, you see," he cleared his throat, trying to make up a legitimate excuse to his tardy. "I was walking to school, perfectly on time when I noticed I forgot my math homework. So I went back home to get it, you see. But when I got home, I saw that y house was on fire. You have no idea, Iruka-sensei! It was really scary! All of my ramen was inside that house! So I had to run to the nearest telephone both, you see, and that was pretty far away--"--apparently, none of the neighbors saw the fire, or was willing to lend the boy their phones--"--and dialed for the fire department. So now, my house is partially safe, and I'm late for school."

There. That seemed good enough.

Naruto grinned slightly, hopefully, back up at his teacher. The lie was absolutely flawless, even the police chief would believe it!

Unfortunately, Iruka either was an intellectual far above the one of a police chief, or he had a super-awesome lie-detector. Looking down at the boy, he raised a skeptical eyebrow, telling Naruto that he had a week of detention to add on to the list of two months (Naruto swore, he was going to have detention until the end of senior year!) and made him sit down in his assigned seat.

With an angry mutter, Naruto did as told, swinging his bookbag off of his shoulders before slumping into his chair. He stuck his tongue out at the back of Iruka-sensei's head. Doing so, he noticed the smirk of a certain boy sitting near the front. From the back of the room, Naruto scowled back, only to notice the boy's expression widening in amusement before turning around to face Iruka-sensei once again. The blonde flipped up his middle finger, muttering a quiet, "asshole, what's his problem?" before pulling out his binder and flipping to the history section.

"We'll start with our homework from yesterday," he heard Iruka say in the faint distance. And, instead of doing as told, he just looked outside the window.

- - -

Five... four... three... two... c'mon, this clock _couldn't_ be slow... two and a half... one... almost... zero!

Ding, ding, ding!

Though later than usual, the dismissal bell rang for fourth period, and it was music to Naruto's ears. He was getting tired of Kakashi's rambles about cosines and algorithms--what were they for, anyway? It wasn't as if they had any real uses in life. Tossing all that to the back of his head, he got up, swinging his bookbag over his shoulder before making his way down the corridor.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Over the loud voices of the swarming morning student-traffic came Shikamaru's yell. At the sound of his name being called, said blonde scanned the mass for the pineapple-hair of his friend. The boy was standing in the corner with a vending machine with Chouji on the right. The pudgy boy was already opening a bag of chips.

Before Naruto came to Konoha, it was just Shikamaru and Chouji, best friends. They had met one fateful day in elementary school, both being too 'uncool' to play basketball with the other kids. Instead, Shikamaru settled with watching clouds in a field nearby. A discontent Chouji found him, wondering what the other was doing. Being the observant kid that he was, eight-years-old Shikamaru taught Chouji a valuable lesson: "Screw the other kids, who cares what they thought when you can just enjoy clouds?"; though not in those exact words.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto replied, squeezing through the crowds. With a frown, he noted that Kiba wasn't with them. Not wanting to be a third wheel, he continued, "Where's Kiba?"

Ever since then, the two of them had been best friends in the reject group. That, however, changed in high school, when Naruto moved in with his foster parents. The blonde became a temporary third-wheel, a newcomer that didn't quite fit in any groups, but rather just stuck with the group that fitted the most. After that, came Kiba, who was Naruto's bickering-buddy and partner-in-crime.

"The hell you mean, 'where's Kiba'?!" A voice rang behind Naruto, a hand reaching out to smack his head.

"Ow! What was that for, idiot?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, I'm starving!"

With continued insults being tossed back and forth and Chouji and Shikamaru trailing behind, the group arrived in the cafeteria, making straight for the lunch lines. Chouji, who brought lunch, opened a bag of chips and followed. Before Naruto even had a chance to grab that cup of instant ramen from its stand, however, he felt something tug at the sleeve of his orange sweatshirt. Instantly, he whirled around, expecting it to be Kiba trying a new trick or something.

Instead of meeting face-to-face with the dog-lover, however, he was suddenly blinded by a blur of pink and a blast of flower fragrance. Naruto blinked--since when had Kiba ever started to wear pink and put on perfume?

"Naruto!"

...and that feminine voice. He was pretty sure that Kiba wasn't castrated before puberty leaving the boy's body with lack of testosterone. He tilted his head to the side, only to meet the light-green gaze of one Haruno Sakura.

"O-oh! Hey, S-Sakura-chan!" He stuttered, caught unaware. Inwardly, he cursed himself for stuttering like a certain weird _Hyuuga_ that he knew. "Uhm... what's up? Ha... I thought you were Kiba for a second."

He recieved silence for an answer, and the blonde winced inwardly as he realized that he had made a wrong move. The girl looked at him strangely, letting go of her hold on his arm.

Naruto wished he could crawl up a hole, shrivel-up and die.

Perhaps it was love at first sight. After all, Sakura _was_ the first person that had interacted with Naruto when he arrived at the school, never mind the end result. (He had lain on the floor in a bloody pulp as she stalked away. Really, girls were so violent.) But whenever the girl was close, Naruto said the dorkiest things--even for a third-wheeler in the wrong crowd. Luckily, Kiba, albeit unknowingly, came to his rescue.

"Have you lost it, man?" An arm swung around Naruto's shoulder. "You thought _she_ was _me?_"

"Suuuure, Kiba," Naruto replied, glad to get his mind off of the girl for a second. "You're just as sexy and charming."

"Pshh, Naruto. Sorry to turn you down, but I don't swing that way."

And there it was again. Another round of silence minus the chattering of the other people in the lunch line. Naruto shifted unconsciously next to Sakura, glad that the line was actually moving forward. In silence, he grabbed a cup noodle and swiped his ID card at the end of the line, a glaring Asian lunch lady pressing a few buttons before allowing him to leave.

"Thanks... I guess," Sakura finally broke the silence. "Um... Naruto. I was wondering... if you can sit with me at lunch today."

Naruto widened his eyes. Kiba smirked. Chouji and Shikamaru were nowhere to be seen; perhaps they already found a table somewhere. Before the boy could protest and before his rude friend could make a crude comment, Sakura dragged him off, hot water tipping over from the ramen cup's edge and scalding his skin.

- - -

"...itai, itai, itai!" Naruto shouted as Sakura firmly pushed him into a seat. "Sakura-chan, that hurt!"

Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes as she took the seat next to the boy. Great, the girls next to her were already giving her weird looks. She sighed. _Ah, Sasuke-kun. The things I do for you..._

"I'm sorry," she said as sincerely as she could. "Are you okay?"

Naruto seemed to freeze in place. Of course he would, when had Sakura _ever_ cared about the wellbeing of the other? Impatiently, she took his hand in hers, examining his skin. They were red, but they seemed alright. Naruto had recieved worse from her before.

"I-It's okay, Sakura-chan," came the reply at last. "So, er. What's so different about today? Why'd you invite me to sit with you?"

"I have something to ask you," Sakura said immediately.

Of course, she normally _wouldn't_ sit with such a person. Really, _Sakura_, sitting with the _social outcast_ of the school? Those two subjects shouldn't even be mentioned in the same sentence! But it was a special part of her super-evil-intelligent-smart-great-I'm-gonna-make-Sasuke-mine-and-no-one-else's: Plan B; mission Get-Sasuke-Jealous, so it was possible to endure the talk that would ensue afterwards.

"What is it?" was the curious reply.

She pretended to blush and giggle, looking the other way. From the corner of her vision, she could spy Sasuke, and her heart leapt when she realized that he had been looking their way. No doubt the plan was working already.

"Um, well... I was wondering. Who do you... _like..._?" She hoped he would take the hint.

"Oh, who do I _like_?" Naruto repeated. "I like you of course, Sakura-chan! No, wait, scratch that. I think I l-lo-l-lov--"

Sakura giggled again, scooting closer to Naruto. Hoping Sasuke was still looking their way, she smirked, resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. The repulsing smell of anything but perfume--was it the _ramen?_-- reached her nose as she fought the urge to wrinkle her nose and pull back. No, she was doing this to get Sasuke, and nothing as small as this can stop her! After all, she couldn't let Ino-pig win.

"I think I like you too," Sakura said. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

She glanced towards Sasuke's direction again. And to her great delight, the Uchiha was scowling furiously.

- - -

More than anything that moment, Sasuke wanted to go up to the table and slap the bitch right there. A strong wave of--what was that feeling, hatred? No, it couldn't be jealousy. He couldn't be jealous of Sakura. With his current family situation, there was just no way he could be jealous. Itachi would never let him see the living light of day ever again...

Naruto's face was a cute shade of light-pink. Sasuke felt his fists tighten, nails digging into the palm of his hands. How many times did he dream of being the one able to do that to the other boy? How many times did he think of kissing those lips, those whisker-like indents on his cheeks? How many times did he wake up in the middle of the night, feeling the bulge ever-southwards because of him?

That Sakura-bitch thought she could make him jealous, huh? Well, the plan certainly worked. In fact, it worked so well, that it was pissing the Uchiha off. Everyone within a sixteenth of a mile had to get up and move, in fear of the unconsciously-emitted death-waves-of-d00m, TM.

Indeed, Sakura needed to realize what she was doing to him. Sakura needed to be taught the lesson that she should _never_ mess with an Uchiha. By the end of Sasuke's ultra-brilliant-super-evil-intelligent-brilliant-smart-great-I'm-gonna-make-Naruto-mine-and-no-one-else's: Plan A, Sakura wouldn't even know what hit her.

...after all, she had a very big and ugly forehead.

* * *

(1): Hydrogen plus fire equals explosion. Search up LZ 129 Hindenburg for details, xD.

**A/N:** Thank you for sticking with me over the years, for whoever is reading this. n.n; I like to thank new readers for reading this as well. This time, I'm back and I've actually plotted out the four chapters of Plan B!. Expect completion:D. I'm rewriting chapter two of this story as well (it'll be different. Very different.) And if you want me to update faster, press that nice little review button right there.


	2. Plan B

.: **R**amblings **o**f **t**he **A**uthoress :.  
Aiiieee, gomen nasai, minna! As you might know, AOL has very evil parental controls that block of random sites – some times for some reasons, other times for none at all. My parents inflicted upon me the torture of parental controls that blocked off Yahoo mail. That was the account that I mailed my beta the second chapter. I had to beg my mom to use her account, and finally got it… unfortunately, the beta-ed version was never done, or got lost in the mail.

Sooo, after getting a review that said that I should continue this… I guess I couldn't hold it off. So here's the next chapter!

**Title:** Plan B!

**Pairings**: Sasuke x Naruto (Sakura interferes once in a while)

**Summary:** Sakura figures out that she has to use Naruto in able to get Sasuke to pay attention to her. The only thing wrong is that he doesn't like her... Plan B backfires on Sakura!

**Warnings:** Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! If I find a flame, I will be very, very angry! And you will not want to see a very, very angry K-chan! Plus mild Sakura bashing. Not that I hate her or anything…

**Disclaimer:** K-chan doesn't own Naruto. If she did, Naruto would turn into a yaoi series… _(insane laughing in background)_

.: **F**an **F**iction **S**tart :.  
Sasuke took another glance at Sakura's table. He knew what she was up to, he wasn't that stupid. But still, that look of happiness, the smile on Naruto's face when Sakura was near him… A pang of jealousy shot up his body, and Sasuke sent a glare in their direction. Naruto… couldn't you see that she's just using you? That I'm the one that you supposed to love? She's just using you to make me jealous… Which I am…

Oh, he was going to get Naruto no matter what! And that annoying idiot Sakura sure wasn't going to get in his way! If she did, she would be totally annihilated!

Like the brains of all of the other teen masterminds, Sasuke's mind devised a faultless plan in a fraction of a millisecond. Not one, not two, but three birds with one stone…

First: To get rid of his fan girl problem.

Second: To make Naruto jealous.

Third: To make Sakura angry.

It was the perfect plan! And all he needed was to get Fangirl #12, also known as Ino, to go to the dance with him. Now, this wouldn't be hard at all, considering all of Sasuke's charms and super sexy looks.

Sure, Sakura was going with Naruto to that dance. That'll be his chance to get his revenge!

Laughing evilly in the inside, Sasuke decided to start the plan immediately. Abandoning the "nutritious" cafeteria food that he had been staring at, he made his way to Fangirl #12's table.

Ino sat at her table. And sat. And sat. She thought about the dance coming up, and her heart quickly sank. There was no way that her crush, Sasuke, was going to ask her out! He probably wasn't even going to show up at it, like usual! She has tried to ask him a few times, and been denied about two thousand times.

A hand landing lightly on her shoulder quickly stopped her from her thinking. The blonde looked up behind her, startled. It was the same person that she had just been thinking of!

"S-Sasuke!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here…?"

Sasuke only stared expressionlessly at her. Ino held back a fan girl squeal. Sasuke-kun was so hawt! She took that moment to stare at his features. There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Sasuke.

"The next dance. I'll pick you up at six," Sasuke stated simply. Letting that sink in, he turned around to go back to his table.

Ino stared wordlessly at the back of Sasuke's figure. Did he just ask her out to the dance? Only not really ask? Was she dreaming? This Sasuke was an impostor, wasn't it?

Nevertheless, it was still a date was Sasuke, even if it was a fake one. And Ino wasn't going to decline it; she spent too many years going after Sasuke to do so!

Her eyes shifted to Sakura. What the! What was she doing sitting with Naruto! That traitor!

Then, the blonde girl thought it over. Sakura was with Naruto… which means… no more competition. Which means... she gets Sasuke all to herself! Ino laughed gleefully. Sasuke was finally hers! After all these years of hard work, it finally paid off!

Now, the blissful Ino looked back at her lunch. Not realizing that there was a speck of mold – or at least not caring – on whatever she was eating, she took a big bite.

Shikamaru, a lazy boy who always sat at the rejected table, happened to snap out of his lunch-time nap, and look towards Ino's direction. She was eating food. Wow. Shikamaru blinked. Nope, he wasn't hallucinating. Wasn't the blonde on a diet a few days ago?

He sighed. How troublesome… He's never going to analyze these weird female creatures ever again. One minute, they're set on one thing, and the next, they were looking at another.

Deciding to not trouble himself with this matter any longer, he rested his head back down to the table – which actually hit the sandwich placed on the table – and went back to sleep.

By now, the Sasuke-fan girls, who, like always, were watching Sasuke's every single move during the lunch period, got suspicious of what Sasuke was doing. Some of them stood up, walking in a fast pace towards Ino's direction. Well, curiosity killed the cat.

"Ino, what did he say?" asked the first one that arrived.

"He'd better not asked you out!"

"Tell me what he said!"

"Did Sasuke-kun mention my name?"

Ino's brain tried to comprehend every single thing that everyone said, but just ended up giving Ino a big headache.

"Everyone shut up!" she screamed. "Sasuke-kun asked me to go to the dance!"

Sakura froze in mid sentence. Who-what-huh-hah? What did Ino just say? She did not…! Or did she? If what she was saying was true, then when Sasuke said he had no interest in her… Sasuke didn't like Sakura, but he liked Ino? How could he?

Green eyes darted to the corner, where Sasuke sat. He was emotionless, no sign of anything on his face. The pink-haired girl was confused. If Sasuke-kun liked Ino, wouldn't he show just a _little _emotion? Not even a blush? I mean, yeah, sure, he normally doesn't express himself at all that much… but even the great Sasuke-kun has to show some emotion when it comes to love, right?

…Unless he didn't like Ino-pig at all! Sakura grinned. Yeah! Sasuke-kun was too shy to face her directly… so it was a plan to get _Sakura_ jealous! Hah! She knew it... Sasuke liked her after all!

Naruto studied the expressions on Sakura's face. In one short minute, it changed from shock, to anger, to puzzlement, to happiness. What was going on? Did she still have some feelings left over for Sasuke?

Sasuke… Sasuke was such a bastard! First he stole Sakura-chan from him, and now, when he just had a chance… He took her away again. Naruto glared at Sasuke. No way was he going to steal her again! Starting operation… super-evil-intellegent-smart-great-_ramenlistic_-_orangieicious_-I'm-gonna-make-Sakura-chan-mine-and-not-Sasuke's: Plan A! (A/N: K-chan wants you to notice how different Naruto's brain works o.O)

Sasuke felt a tingling sensation at the back of his neck. He turned around, ready to give whoever that was staring at him his super-evil eye. His eyes landed on a pair of glowering cerulean ones, and his expression softened a bit. The glare from Naruto… was this the right thing to do?

He turned away. Oh well, what has been done has been done.

.: **T**ime **E**lapse :.

"C'mon Shikamaru!" Naruto begged. "Please?"

Shikamaru yawned lazily. "Naruto, I don't know _what_ you're up to this time, but I know I'll get in a lot of trouble if I help you."

"Please, Shikamaru?" he tried again. "I won't even mention your name if I'm caught!"

"You mean _when_ you're caught, not _if_ you're caught."

"You're just taking away from your nap time! If you'll just let me sell the tickets for you…" (A/N: xD K-chan thinks this is making everything sound like it's taking place in kindergarten… hehe, she lurved nap time… xD)

"Whatever. This is too bothersome…" Shikamaru got up from the ticket booth, and started walking towards the nearest exit.

Naruto flashed the "V" sign in success, and bounced onto the chair that Shikamaru occupied a second ago. Now all he has to do is wait…

A few hours later – which, to Naruto, seemed like several days – Sasuke walked towards the booth with his "I'm high and mighty so bow down to me! Mwahahaha!" fashion. Naruto glared. Sasuke glared back. Their faces were inches apart, still glaring at each other…

"Whoops! Sorry!"

A person bumped into Sasuke, making him lose balance and fall forward. His lips locked with that of a certain blonde's, whose name was definitely _not_ Ino.

Sasuke felt a tingling sensation inside himself. He felt as if there was a fire inside him, building up until it explodes. He wanted more of him, more of Naruto and his warmth, but he was frozen…

SLAP!

"Sasuke you… _bastard_…! That was my first kiss! You stole my first kiss! It was supposed to be special… with someone that I actually _like_!"

Naruto kept on rambling about how romantic his first kiss was supposed to be, not noticing the group of rabid fan girls glaring at him with evil eyes. They slowly approached him, nails raised, ready to attack. Out of nowhere, came the background noise of angry hissing cats.

"…with dancing lights and flower petals!" Naruto finished. By then, he noticed that Sasuke was half out the school door, and the fan girls were rabid and angry-looking…

Uh-oh… was he in trouble? Naruto gulped.

"L-Look… it wasn't my fault… S-Sasuke started it…"

"Sasuke-kun!" one of the girls screamed with rage.

"Sasuke-kun would never do such a thing!" another finished.

"You're lying!" a third voice hissed.

And they all pounced.

.:. **T**ime **E**lapse .:.

"Hello, Sakura-big-forehead…"

"Hello, Ino-pig."

It was an hour after school had been dismissed, and the two girls finally faced each other in front of the deserted school gates. A strong gust of wind blew, making the dust on the ground fly all around them. It was like a western showdown. The next thing you'd expect are tumbleweeds rolling across the place.

"So… jealous?" a smirking Ino provoked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura answered casually. "We all know that Sasuke-kun's just using you… to get to me!"

"Nuh-uuuhh! You _are_ jealous, aren't you?"

"No, I'm no—SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke chose that time to make his appearance, walking slowly past them. The teen winced. He was hoping that he could sneak past them…

"Sasuke-kuuun, did you get the tickets?" Ino asked in a high fan girl-ish voice, immediately attaching herself to Sasuke's arm. He was about to tell the blonde to get off when he remembered his super-evil-intellegent-smart-great-I'm-gonna-make-Naruto-mine-and-no-one-else's: Plan A…

"No, I didn't," Sasuke replied. "There was… an incident at the ticket booth…" He felt heat coming up to his cheeks and realized with horror that he was blushing… Turning his head away to face a different direction, he tried to hide the blush from the girls.

"I heard about that incident!" Sakura chipped in, pushing Ino away. "That… stupid… Naruto!"

"What's your probl—?" Ino started, but was interrupted.

"Don't call him that," Sasuke said quietly. Though his face was half-hidden under his bangs, both girls could tell that he was glaring.

"Huh…?" a confused Sakura blinked.

There was silence for a moment, which Sasuke took the time to glare. No one dared to break the silence, and there was an air of worry circling around Ino and Sakura.

Sasuke walked away without another word.

The two girls left behind blinked.

"Uh… what just happened…?" Ino asked as the two girls stared after Sasuke's disappearing figure.

.:. **S**cene **C**hange .:.

Nooooo! His super-evil-intellegent-smart-great-ramenlistic-orangieicious-I'm-gonna-make-Sakura-chan-mine-and-not-Sasuke's: Plan A had failed him!

A trampled-upon looking Naruto with big lumps on his forehead stared half-dead at the door of the bathroom stall in front of him. Sasuke's fan girls had chased him down all around the school, until he was smart enough to hide out in the boys' bathroom.

His original, simple-minded plan was to just pretend to sell tickets at the ticket booth, and when Sasuke came, he would just say that the tickets were sold out. Guess now he has to make a more complicated plan…

There, sitting in the bathroom stall, Naruto quickly devised plan B of his super-evil-intellegent-smart-great-_ramenlistic_-_orangieicious_-I'm-gonna-make-Sakura-chan-mine-and-not-Sasuke's project!

Okay… he was going to need… string, yes, string… and… and…

Now, we won't have to spoil his entire plan, now, would we? We'll have to wait until the next chapter and see what's going on in Naruto's small little brain, won't we? So now, we skip forward in time a bit… and…

Naruto smirked. The plan was foolproof! Sasuke was definitely _not_ going to interfere with him and Sakura-chan any more! Well, for at least one day… or just the dance…

Naruto peeked out of the bathroom door. He looked left. He looked right. Deserted. No one was in sight…

Letting out a sigh, Naruto walked out of the bathroom. Whew, the mad fan girls were finally off his case! Running down the hallway, he proceeded to the nearest exit, and quickly through the school gates.

The blonde paused, spotting Sasuke talking to Ino and Sakura. He quickly hid behind a wall and listened to what they were saying…

"That… stupid… Naruto!" Whose voice was that? Naruto couldn't tell. It was either Ino or Sakura… probably Ino. Yeah. Ino. Why would Sakura-chan call him stupid?

"What's your probl—?"

"Don't call him that." The last voice was so quiet that Naruto could barely hear. Since the two girls had already put in their two bits, that voice must have been Sasuke's. Don't call whom what? The confused teen pondered on this and remembered the previous comment on him.

What? Oh… Naruto's slow-functioning brain suddenly clicked as he realized that Sasuke had been sticking up for him. He blushed, looking down at the dusty school grounds.

Why was that bastard sticking up for him? Why is he blushing? W-wait, he was blushing?

Naruto had felt a tingling sensation inside of him, one that he couldn't really explain. It was… warm, and quite unlike anything else that he's felt before… to know that someone was actually defending him…

Wait! Stop that thought right there, Naruto reminded himself. It's Sasuke-bastard you're talking about here…

But then, why was he feeling this way…? What was the warm, fuzzy, weird feeling deep inside him? Naruto bit his bottom lip, getting a headache from thinking too much. He crouched there, back against the wall, listening some more.

He heard the sound of footsteps, and assumed that everyone was leaving. Then he waited a few more minutes to confirm that everyone left, and a very emotionally confused Naruto started home himself.

.: **TBC** :.

.: **R**eviews:.

**Dark Mimiru-Chan:** Yeah… xD, I didn't really want to be mean to Sakura, but wanted them to act like their immature selves at the same time…

**SLor: **n.n _(hands you a voodoo, too)_

**Blue-Eclipse:** Thanks! n.n I'll try to improve Sasuke, but I really can't… He's all quiet, stoic and mean and I'm all… _happy_… so I can't really portray him right. x.x

**ILLK:** Yup… xD, thanks.

**demonesse: **x.x Yeah, you were a bit late… thanks for reviewing, though!

**hanyou-kanou: **Glad you thought it's funny. To tell you the truth, I don't trust my writing skills… _(twitch)_

**Ly Mizukage:** Well here ya go! The next chapter! n.n There's no guarantee on the next one though… _(shifty eyes)_

**Shiomi:** I agree with you. Thanks for reviewing!

**crazy DOOM kitten: **I'm on your favorites! _(feels proud)_ Arigatou! I bet this chapter was sorta disappointing, though…

**Kiki Jones:** Thanks!

bhodi li: Sakura-bashing… good? o.0 

**Iceheart19:** Yes, there are. I'm one of them! _(evil laugh)_

**PrvertedGoofness:** Hehe thanks!

**Dark Kaze Ryuu:** Yay! Draggy! You reviewed! _(hug)_

**SasuNaru-kun:** Hey, ain't ain't a word! XD

**mkh2:** I'm lazy too. That's part of the reason why this chapter came so late… x.x

**pusa-sa-tabi:** Oh, it won't be what he does… mwahahaha… xD

**animelvr4evr:** Yeah, thanks!

**Dragonheart:** x.x" I think this chapter might of disappointed you…

**insight-to-insanity:** Hehe, thanks, you sure reassured me. Don't wanna run down the street with all the blondes chasing after me with lots of glittery sharp stuff… I love your pen name, by the way. n.n

**Kaelas:** Aiiiee, thanks!

**nightsiren02: **Hrm… I never knew the meaning of sugoi… o.o What does it mean?

**Viki rocks:** Lol, xD. Thanks for reviewing, erm… _Viki_. XD

**lil-akamaru: **Really? Thanks! n.n

**Ulitheal:** Thanks!

**Fields of View:** You're disappointed, aren't you? But I promise you Naruto's plan's _very_ different. XD

**pepperminTT:** Aiiiieeee… something tells me I should of done something different for Sasuke's plan… e.e

**KunochiDreamer:** Sankyuu!

**Yuen-chan:** Thanks!

**Nikikeya-chan again:** I'm on your author alert! _(faints; but gets back up right after)_ Thank you! By the way, what's the history of the 'again' in your pen name?

**ice krystahl:** Hehe… I _can't_ pull it off… I have a lot of doubt in my self. My friend makes me write, though… _(shifty eyes)_

**Remm:** Aiiieee, I'll try to fix the OOC-ness…

**KiraLacus/RyomaSakuno Forever: **See, I'm not about to leave you hanging. I _care_. XD

Finished! _(looks up)_ Whooaaa… 34 reviews! I feel so loved. Normally I get around 2. I sure hope I don't mess this one up… o.O

(Somehow I have the feeling that I will…)


End file.
